Recuerdos del pasado
by JavieraTaisho
Summary: Kagome,Sango y Kikyo han sido raptadas y perdieron su memoria, y para peor descubren que Kagome es parte demonio, ¿podrá Kagome con su nueva manada, espada, mascota y consejera sobrevivir a todo esto y sin Inuyasha?¿Sera ella lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos poderes congenien en paz? Mal Summary entren si quieren lo siento si esta corto pero subiré mas largo.
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos del pasado**

Naraku estaba en su castillo viendo sus tres nuevas adquisiciones, Kikyo, Sango y Kagome.

"Después de haberles borrado sus recuerdos un poco de entrenamiento especial para algunas unos nuevas trajes de batalla similares al de Sango, una arma nueva para Kagome para defenderse y todo estará listo "dijo Naraku" ¿Kagura crees que serás capaz de traerme todo eso además de algunos kimonos para que no las reconozcan? Le dijo Naraku a Kagura.

"Por supuesto, pero he escuchado que dicen que Kagome es parte demonio, podrías traerle sus recuerdos de cuando era pequeña y hacer más fácil las cosas, de seguro el padre le ha dejado algunas cosas "dijo Kagura.

"Kagura me has impresionado esta vez, Hakudoshi ven acá. "Dijo Naraku mientras Kagura se iba y Hakudoshi entraba. "Que quieres ahora Naraku

"Necesito que recuperes algunos recuerdos de la infancia de Kagome su infancia demoniaca por supuesto"

Hakudoshi obedeció poniendo sus manos en la frente de Kagome "Listo Naraku después de que la entrenes tiene que hacer un viaje ella sola, una espada la aguarda en una cueva"

Naraku sonrió mientras hacia un chasquido despertando a las chicas sin ningún recuerdo.

"Bienvenidas, mi nombre es Naraku , y ustedes deben destruir a mi contrincantes pero antes deben aprender a pelear, en especial tu Kagome, Sango y Kikyo ya saben defenderse por sí solas, pero tú no sabes así que te entrenare hasta que me puedas vencer.

Kagome respondió "Si sé que no puedo defenderme pero al menos déjame ir por mi arma OK pero antes de ir en ese viaje me gustaría aprender a defenderme, y después ir a recoger mi espada para especializarme,¿ esta claro? "

"Empezaras hoy mismo, para que te vayas la semana entrante, ahora Kagome ve a ponerte tu traje de batalla te estaré esperando en la sala de entrenamiento, por si acaso sus habitaciones y su ropa esta al final del pasillo a la derecha"

Las tres mujeres asintieron con la cabeza antes de irse a la pieza compartida que tenían

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Inuyasha estaba iracundo mientras le gritaba a Miroku

"¿¡Cómo se nos perdieron Kagome y Sango?!""¡Es todo culpa de Naraku, va a usar a Kagome para tener más fragmentos de la joya mientras que nosotros estamos aquí varados!" dijo Inuyasha con desesperación mientras que Miroku lo intentaba calmar.

"Inuyasha recuerda con quien estas tratando, Kagome sabe hacer un buen uso de sus poderes espirituales y no dudara en usarlos y Sango, mientras tenga el Hiraikotsu estará bien y tiene su espada en la cintura y tiene bastantes trucos, de seguro pronto escaparan y vendrán hacia nosotros en Kirara, no te preocupes tanto"

"Quizá tengas razón Miroku, pero si vuelven con un rasguño me las vas a pagar "dijo Inuyasha con un tono amenazante mientras preparaba el campamento.

Mientras Miroku y Shippo dormían Inuyasha miraba las estrellas.

"Kagome, ojala que estés bien"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome estaba entrenando con Naraku, durante la última semana se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte, y estaría lista esta tarde para empezar su viaje, Sango y Kikyo ya se habían ido a explorar y venían de vez en cuando, cuando Naraku las llamaba y Kagome siempre se quedaba en el palacio, entrenado o mejorando sus poderes espirituales ya que Naraku había retirado el sello de Magatsuhi.

"Kagome ten cuidado, llame a Sango para que trajera a Kirara para que te lleve será más seguro"

"No se preocupe pero gracias volveré en tres días o más." Dijo Kagome tratando de sonar lo más fría posible. "Oh casi lo olvido, después de mi entrenamiento voy a empezar a viajar en mi cuenta como lo hacen Sango y Kikyo, pero con mi manada si es que me recuerdan y usted no va a poder hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿nos estamos entendiendo?

Esas palabras hicieron que a Naraku le diera miedo Kagome por primera vez así que asintió con la cabeza y la dejo ir.

Kagome empezó a viajar hacia el sur, hacia el reino de su padre, donde ella sabía que podía encontrar a su espada Sora.

"Ojala que sigas ahí Sora, porque te voy a necesitar con Ketsuko y Yoga más que nunca" pensó Kagome internándose en el eterno bosque"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recuerdos del pasado**_

Mientras Kagome volaba en Kirara sobre el bosque se acordó de todo lo sucedido en su viaje, no habían pasado muchas cosas interesantes, extrañamente no se había topado con ningún demonio, pero habían empezado a aparecer sus rasgos demoniacos, sus orejas se habían desaparecido para ponerse arriba en su pelo (AN:Como las de Inuyasha, pero negras) sus ojos se habían vuelto plateados, en su cara estaban las marcas de Inuyasha cuando se volvia demonio pero estas eran un azul claro y en su frente había una estrella de ocho puntas del mismo color y su pelo había crecido considerablemente.

Kirara la saco de sus pensamientos con un rugido indicando que había llegado a la cueva.

Había sido un viaje de dos días, y ya estaba anocheciendo, tomaría un día volver de nuevo, quizá menos, ella solo sabía que era la única podía entrar a la cueva y claro el nombre de sus cosas.

En la entrada de la cueva, se veía alta pero no tan ancha.

"Kirara quédate aquí, si no vuelvo para la noche ven a buscarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Kirara solo asintió y con ese gesto entro a la cueva. No era tan larga como esperaba le tomo unos cinco minutos llegar al final y ahí una roca con una espada, y una inscripción abajo "Para mi hija Kagome, esta es Sora, quizás ya la conoces pero te voy a explicar igual, es una espada que puede canalizar tanto tus poderes espirituales como demoniacos tiene una variedad de ataques que iras descubriendo, siguiente cosa: Ketsuko él era tu mascota cuando eras pequeña pero cuando te fuiste lo selle para cuando estuvieras lista ( es como Kirara solo que es un perro negro y llega a crecer diez centímetros mas tiene una estrella de ocho puntas purpura en su frente) y para el final Yoga es tu pulga consejera él te podrá explicar varias cosas que yo no poder, eso es todo ojala que hallas sobrevivido todo este tiempo. Te quiere. Takeshi "

"¿Y ahora qué hago saco la espada y listo?" la saco y se transformó (esta espada es como la de Bankotsu cuando se transforma y su forma normal es como Tokijin pero más delgada) era algo pesada pero se acostumbraría con el tiempo, de repente, apareció un perro al lado de Kagome, era un pequeño cachorro negro.

"Ketsuko transfórmate, eres tierno pero todos sabemos tu forma" cuando Ketsuko se transformó algo salió volando a la cara de Kagome "¡Lady Kagome!" dijo la pulga al llegar a su cara, de un solo manotazo se la quitó y quedo en su mano "Yoga no hagas eso de sorpresa, primero se saluda ¿sabes?" dijo Kagome " Pero si salude no escucho que le grite Lady Kagome? ¿Mi Lady está bien? la última vez me escuchaba perfectamente y me esquivaba cuando yo le quería chupar la sangre" dijo Yoga "Yoga estoy bien solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo y todavía no se libera todo mi poder demoniaco" sé que no tengo todo el poder demoniaco que tiene un demonio, pero soy más fuerte que la mayoría de los demonios perro, quizás hasta mejor que Sesshomaru, pensó Kagome. "Pero mi Lady podemos ir con su padre para que le ayude en eso total él fue el que sello sus poderes él debe saber algo" dijo Yoga "Es una buena idea ¿sabes cómo llegar?" dijo Kagome " Claro que si mi Lady que clase de consejero sería si no se ni llegar al castillo" dijo Yoga "Bien, nos vamos al castillo de Naraku al amanecer, y durante el viajo hacia mi padre buscaremos a Sango para devolverle a Kirara" Ketsuko se transformó dejando a Kagome subirse para salir de la cueva.

"Kirara estoy bien no te preocupes, además vas a poder viajar en tu forma pequeña porque Ketsuko nos llevara, pero primero hay que hacer un campamento" dijo Kagome al salir de la cueva.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"¡Miroku apurate, puedo oler el castillo de Naraku!" dijo Inuyasha impaciente

"Tranquilo Inuyasha, ¿se puede saber cuándo vamos a llegar al castillo?" dijo Miroku calmado.

"Dentro de una semana, si es que no perdemos el rastro"

"¡Yo sé que lo encontraremos, y cuando lleguemos mataremos a Naraku y recuperaremos a Kagome y Sango!" dijo Shippo motivado, pero en verdad se sentía triste de haber perdido a Kagome solo pretendía para apoyar al grupo.

"Yo opino que deberíamos acampar aquí" dijo Miroku estableciendo el campamento

"Keh, como quieras" Kagome, no te he olvidado recuerda que vendré por ti, pensó Inuyasha

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Al día siguiente**

"Ketsuko transfórmate no hay tiempo que perder" dijo Kagome

Después de horas de viaje a máxima velocidad decidieron descansar un poco.

"Yoga sabes cómo ocupar esto "dijo Kagome apuntando a Sora

"Si mi Lady, usted solo debe sujetarla, canalizar sus poderes en ella y en su mente va a aparecer un nombre y una acción usted debe hacerlas y así las va a aprender, a medida que pase el tiempo se van a presentar ataques de mayor magnitud pero por ahora solo tiene tres, ¿entendió mi Lady?" dijo Yoga

"Si entendí gracias Yoga" Kagome hizo lo que dijo Yoga de repente un nombre apareció en su mente y ella agito la espada "¡purificación celestial!" salió una luz rosa de la espada y casi purifica a Ketsuko y Kirara"bueno, eso resulto bien, ahora otro" mirando el bosque esta vez elevando la espada hacia el cielo "truenos de sangre" empezaron a caer truenos a la tierra de color rojo arrasando el bosque(más poderoso que el viento cortante y el bakurriuha) "Nada mal para mi primer intento, pero la próxima vez que tenga un oponente los truenos irán directo a él" y por ultimo "Kirara, Ketsuko les recomiendo elevarse para volar con este ataque los puedo dañar" dicho esto con su espada toco el suelo y después la levanto al cielo" esto va a hacer que mis enemigos se paralicen por un veneno tan fuerte que ni siquiera el Gran Sesshomaru podría evitar" empezó a nevar nieve purificadora " y esto lo quemaría gravemente, pero basta de mostrar mis poderes más de alguien pudo haber visto los truenos y la nieve así que mejor nos vamos Ketsuko acércate es hora de irnos de vuelta" dijo Kagome al sentir la esencia de cierto hanyou

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kagome, al menos estas bien no voy a dejar de buscarte, y cuando te encuentre no te voy a dejar ir nunca más"

Ojala que les haya gustado este es el segundo capítulo y pronto habrá más hasta la próxima y adiós


End file.
